


Secret's Out

by GeekyGlasses



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: American Football, Explanations, Gossip, M/M, Plans For The Future, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyGlasses/pseuds/GeekyGlasses
Summary: Everyone knew that Alex was stalking John LaurensOr was he?





	Secret's Out

Peggy looked up to finally see Alex heading her way. She slapped her notebook onto the table, which was titled  _ Things To Make Alex Stop Stalking _ . Everyone knew that Alex had an obsession with John Laurens, #28 on their college's football team. He had what seemed to be a million pictures of him on his phone, knew facts about him that other football players didn't know, and had even somehow managed to steal his football jacket (although, it could've been bought from a store that sold replicas of jackets and jerseys). The two of them never even hung out, and Peggy has finally decided that it was becoming a problem. A problem she needed to discuss with him.

 

Alex finally jogged up to the table, his curls falling out of his ponytail. He slung his backpack off of his shoulder and took a seat across from Peggy.

 

"Sup, Pegs. So, what'd you want to talk about?"

 

She frowned and held up the notebook. "I called you yet to discuss your problem."

 

Alex groaned and rolled his eyes. "Peggy, there is no problem."

 

"Yes, there is! Your obsession with John Laurens is getting out of hand!"

 

"How exactly is it getting out of hand? Are people somehow in danger from this? Is the world going to end?" He retaliated. Peggy glared at him.

 

"How can I get it through your head that this is not healthy?" She decided to skip down to the very last point in her notebook. "I think you need to date someone so you can get John out of your mind."

 

"I  _ am  _ dating someone."

 

Peggy blinked, not expecting that answer. "Oh, well, um–"

 

"And that's exactly why I agreed to meet you, because he wants to meet you."

 

She raised an eyebrow. "And where would we meet at?"

 

"Today after the football game. We'd just have to wait outside the stadium for a bit."

 

She stared at him, trying to figure out if he was lying. He seemed to be serious. "Alright. I'll meet him. Maybe I can get him to help me convince you to stop stalking John."

 

Alex rolled his eyes again. "Yeah, yeah. Alright, so the game starts in about an hour and a half, so I'm gonna run to my dorm real quick to put my things up, and then we can go."

 

"Ok. I'll meet you back here?"

 

"Sound good." He picked up his bag and left, leaving Peggy to sit, wait, and wonder who the heck Mystery Boyfriend was.

  
  


––——————

  
  


When Alex came back, he had fixed his hair, putting it up into a bun rather than a ponytail, and had that godforsaken jacket tied around his waist.

 

"You couldn't have grabbed another jacket?"

 

Alex grinned at her. "Nope."

 

When they got to the stadium, they somehow managed to get into seats close to the field in the student section. As they say there, Peggy noticed how Alex was looking intently at everything, amazed.

 

"Alex, have you ever been to a football game?"

 

"No, this would be my first."

 

"You're a senior, who's never been to a single football game?"

 

"Yes…?"

 

"You have  _ got  _ to get out more."

  
  


––——————

  
  


The game ended, and their team won 40-32. Alex rambled on about the game as they slowly made their way out if the stadium ( _ there's always so many people  _ ,Peggy thought,  _ that try to get out the same stinking time _ ). By the time the game was over, the sun was starting to set. It was even lower in the sky when they finally made it out of the stadium. Alex kept checking his phone from time to time. They eventually sat down on the sidewalk as they waited. Alex's phone eventually buzzed.

 

**J** : ok we're out

 

**J** : which side of the stadium are you on?

 

**Alex** : the north side

 

**J** : ok I'm on the south, I'll meet you at the East side?

 

**Alex** : 👍

 

"Alright, off we go." He pulled Peggy up and they started walking. Eventually, they could see someone coming toward them, but she couldn't make out who it was from the distance and fading light. Alex (who had since put on the jacket), however, could tell exactly who it was and ran forward, jumping into the person's arms. Said person laughed, setting him down and grabbing his hand as Alex dragged him back to Peggy. As they got closer she could make out some of their conversation.

 

"Did you take my jacket again?"

 

"It was right there on the floor, and it's warm! Of course I took it."

 

He just laughed, kissing Alex on the forehead. They finally stopped in front of Peggy and she gasped. Alex was holding hands with John Laurens.

 

"I told you she was gonna be shocked," Alex said, chuckling.

 

"Well of course she is, since everyone thinks you're stalking me."

 

"But I'm not! Some days I barely get to see you because you're doing football stuff."

 

"Well this was the last game of the season, so now we have a lot more time to spend together."

 

"Woah, woah, woah, wait, how, how, what?" Peggy stuttered out. "How did this happen?"

 

"We're roommates," they answered together. 

 

"Of course they're roommates," she mumbled to herself. "Alright, well, I would like an explanation of  _ everything _ ."

 

John nodded. "Yeah, that's understandable. Um, you can meet us at our dorm tomorrow. When's your last class done?"

 

"4:30."

 

"Ok, yeah we'll both be back by then. Just head over as soon as you can, and we'll explain everything."

 

"Ok. Well, we should probably start heading back now." She turned around and started walking. She didn't mean to be rude, she just couldn't seem to get it wrapped around her head that Alex and John were dating. Behind her, they had started walking, too.

 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Alex whispered. "I know she's the school's gossip, but if you specifically tell her not to talk about a certain thing, she won't."

 

John stopped walking, turning Alex to face him and cupping his face. "I know you're worried, and I am too. Like, I'm  _ really _ worried. But, we've been thinking on this for a while, remember? We've discussed the risks, and everything is gonna be fine."

 

Alex nodded, reaching up to grab one of his wrists. John smiled, leaning down to softly kiss him.

 

"Let's get going. At this point, I won't be surprised if Peggy has already made it back to her dorm room."

 

Alex laughed, pulling away slightly to entangle his fingers with John's as the continued walking.

  
  


––——————

  
  


Peggy practically flew out of her last class to John and Alex's dorm. John let her in, and she sat down in a chair. She glanced around.

 

"Where's Alex?"

John poked his head out of their "kitchen".

 

"He spilled coffee on himself couple minutes ago, so he's looking for a new shirt." 

 

They say there in silence for a minute before–

 

"JOHN WHERE IS MY SHIRT."

 

"How should I know?"

 

"You're the one who was supposed to do the laundry!"

 

"Well if it's not clean, it's probably in the dirty clothes."

 

Alex groaned. "I'm just gonna steal one of your hoodies."

 

John laughed to himself, moving to the couch. Alex soon emerged, wearing a hoodie that practically swallowed him. He promptly sat down next to John and fell over so his head was in his lap. John just laughed again, moving some of the hair out of Alex's face.

 

"Ok," Peggy said, leaning forward in her chair, " _ spill _ ."

 

"Well, what do you wanna hear first?" Alex asked.

 

"How long have you guys actually been together?"

 

Alex glanced up at John. "Are we at a half right now, or would it be more two-thirds, or…?"

 

"I'd say closer to two-thirds, maybe even a bit more than that, since it's only three months away."

 

"True." He looked back at Peggy. "It'll be three years in February."

 

"Three years?!? How, how have you managed to keep this a secret for that long? You're not exactly the best secret keeper."

 

"Rude."

 

"Anyways, so why  _ did  _ you guys keep it a secret for so long?"

 

"Well," John started, "it's mostly got to do with my dad. He's, not supportive of me, and so I'd been trying to find something to do to somewhat please him? I guess? So I started football. Alex and I have been roommates since our first year, so that explains how we met."

 

"Sorry, I'm gonna interrupt. Are you two sure you want to tell all of this to me, the school's source of gossip?"

 

"Yeah, we specifically waited until now. I'm not planning on making football my official career or anything, so since this season is over we're kinda putting it out in the open."

 

"That makes sense. So, what're you gonna do after you graduate? I'm assuming you're not planning on going home."

 

"Alex and I had been looking at apartments, and we've already picked one out and paid the first payment for it. What's great is that the apartment complex is pet friendly, so we can bring Daisy with us."

 

"Wait wait wait, who's Daisy?"

 

"Our dog. Has Alex never shown you a picture? Alex, how–" They both glanced down to see Alex asleep, still with his head in John's lap. John smiled down at him before grabbing his phone to show Peggy a picture of Daisy.

 

"Anyways, yeah, we've got just about everything figured out. So it's perfectly fine for you to go around telling people."

 

She nodded. "Well, I guess I'll head out so you can make sure Alex stays asleep. Lord knows he needs it."

 

John maneuvered himself out from under Alex, and carried him to bed as Peggy headed back to her own dorm.

  
  


––——————

  
  


They didn't see anything regarding their relationship until mid-February. Up until that point, the three of them started going out and doing things together. Peggy managed to sneak quite a few photos of the two, which promptly were posted on Instagram, which the caption  _ Happy three years to my favorite couple!!!!!!! _ 🎉🎉🎉

 

Yep. The secret was out.

  
  
  



End file.
